


His Heir

by TenshiBabe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Bottom Tom Riddle, Drama, Explicit Language, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-28 06:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10075892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenshiBabe/pseuds/TenshiBabe
Summary: Riddle knows what he wants; he just needs a certain someone to get it…





	1. His Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Tenshibabe: Tee hee my second Hp, super random idea and hopefully it will get me out of my slump le sigh…

Summary: Riddle knows what he wants; he just needs a certain someone to get it…

Pairing(s): HPTMR, RWDM, SSLM, RLSB, VKHG, NLGW

Warnings: This is AU like major Authoresses Universe!! Also this has slash, slash, slash, uh and MPreg too~ If u no like y u no leave??? The troll wants to know heh-eheh enjoy responsibly

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is the brainchild of one J.K. Rowling and subsequently everything belongs to her ;) 

 

A/N: 

“Talking”

‘Thinking’

His Heir  
Chapter 1: His Wish

“How much sadness have you been hiding?  
How much of your feeling have you shut in your chest?  
The strength exchanged for the pain,   
You should be able to turn it into gentleness one day.  
Cus’  
You're my love; you're my shine; you're my dear  
Even if the world becomes your enemy, trust in me.  
No matter what future comes,  
I decided long ago to accept all your burdens.”  
Yuuya M. -Trust Me

Her hands and feet were small, so very, very small and fragile. Yet her eyes were so large in comparison to the rest of her. The adorable button nose that she no doubt got from her mother wrinkled as she blinked her teary baby blues whilst staring down one of the most dangerous wizards of their time-not that she would know or understand that.

Voldemort-or as he was referred to now-Tom Riddle stared right back hoping to hold face in this impromptu staring match. Carina Rose Weasley, not even a week old, was almost as famous as her godfather* mainly for the fact that she happens to be the first and only child to bridge the Weasley and Malfoy families and somehow effectively ending the feud that lasted nearly a hundred years. 

Thus being a child of a Malfoy it was not surprising that one of her first visitors be the resident (ex) dark lord. Of course it was only acceptable that the hero of the Wizarding world Harry Potter be there as well. Currently in the nursery were Ron and Draco with their daughter, Hermione and Harry as well as Lucius, Severus and of course Tom. As things were it took many reassuring looks from Draco and placating touches before Ron even let Tom set foot in his daughter’s nursery. 

As he sat glaring at the red eyed wizard hovering nervously near his mate and child, Ron knew that if it wasn’t for Harry and Hermione being in the room this scene wouldn’t even be occurring. As if adding a spark to the flame, Ron nearly flew off the handle when he heard Draco ask if Tom wanted to hold his daughter. He tensed when he felt Harry’s hand grip his shoulder holding him to his seat. He sighed as he met his best friend’s eyes, and nodded, reluctantly, in defeat.

Tom hesitated, looking to Draco for affirmation. Seeing the small smile sent his way from the blond veela, he swallowed nervously as he made his way over to the side of the bed not occupied by the golden trio. For the young Malfoy to even allow Tom to touch his child this soon after the birth was considered a great honor, taking into account all the complications that occurred during the delivery and of course the overprotective nature of a veela towards their young. Draco was still under orders to stay in bed, so Ron had moved a bed into the nursery where the Slytherin was now lounging.

Curly wisps of light brown hair tickled her cheeks as the baby looked upon the red eyed young man, wondering what his next move would be. Tom chanced a look at small group across from him before altering his gaze; he felt those emerald gems staring him down. Tom reached out, but hesitated again, and began to pull back however he was thwarted by a tiny hand grabbing onto his fingers effectively stopping not only his retreat but his ability to coherently function.

Tom froze on the spot, his eyes grew wide as he gasped, breathing as quietly as he dared as if afraid to scare away a small animal. There was a hush in the room as the baby held the (ex) dark lord captive. 

Lucius smiled as he the perfect Slytherin’s mask fell for the first time in years. Beside him, Severus sighed he may have to use that potion today…by the look of it, it didn’t seem that Tom was willing to wait any longer, this time he knew there was no denying the man his wish. 

Tom huffed as he chewed on his bottom lip, fingers twitching in the soft grip, before he reluctantly pulled away from the small ones grasp. He turned away as he desperately tried to bring back his mask. He grasped his robe, clutching the expensive material in his shaking grip. Tom somehow managed to give the bewildered parents his congratulations before he quickly floo’ed from the house in a flash of green flames. 

Draco blinked not unlike his daughter did minutes before as he turned to his father for clarification. Lucius chuckled shortly before moving to his son’s side.

“Not to worry, he gets like that around children…especially babies. Recently it’s become worse, probably something to do with Potter here putting his soul back together” The Malfoy patriarch drawled, smirking when Harry narrowed his eyes. 

“How many times Luc do I have to tell you that it’s Harry, not Potter. Even Sev’s got it and everyone knows how notorious he is for last name calling.” Harry quipped, his brow furrowing in annoyance. Lucius’s smirk widened, into something nearly sinister, as he teased the young hero. 

~*~

A lot has changed for the Wizarding World since the end of the war, especially for Harry and his friends. Unfortunately Dumbledore had died, a loss that shook the pillars of the magical world, the last request that he left the golden trio before he died was to collect Voldemort’s horcruxes, to ultimately destroy the dark wizard once and for all.   
It took nearly a year, but Harry, Ron and Hermione managed to collect nearly all of the cursed items, only to their shock to see them fuse together before Harry could even think to destroy them like he did the diary. 

The final confrontation was not what anyone expected, a raid into enemy territory to kill Nagini gave them their fifth horcrux. And an unexpected run in with Voldemort caused the fused horcruxes to return back to their original soul; what no one expected was for Voldemort and Harry to collapse in pain.

For months the two wizards remained in a state of unconsciousness; during that time the magical world was at a standstill. Hermione worked furiously to find the reasoning behind her best friend’s coma, Severus helped offering his knowledge on the horcruxes.

Ron, the Weasley’s and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix began rounding up supposed Death Eaters. Thus when he met Draco once again; the blond Slytherin having recently gone through his veela inheritance, instantly recognized his mate. 

The world Harry awoke to was one that he couldn’t fully comprehend. After being clued in on what he had missed for the last three months, Harry stepped up and filled in where Ron left off, working to better the magical world, to prevent a war such as this from happening again.

Everyone noted that the dark lord had yet to awaken from his state, his soul taking longer to mend than expected. To the surprise of everyone present, the longer he slept the more human Voldemort began to look. It wasn’t long before he no longer resembled the snake like creature he was before, but a very handsome young man. 

By the time he awoke nearly a year later, he was in the body an eighteen year old Tom Riddle. Unsure of why this specific age, Hermione, Severus and Lucius speculated that it had something to do with Harry’s magic tampering with the horcruxes that and maybe the horcrux that was within Harry may have played a hand in it too. 

Still out of it, his body and mind processing the information of nearly sixty years yet the emotions that he had not felt since then, it was a very subdued dark lord that was presented to the Wizengamont two weeks after waking up. To his surprise, it was Harry that took to the stands to defend him, Harry’s final words echoing in his mind since that day.

“…He was clearly given a second chance at life and since his life was mine to take, I will make it my responsibility to watch over…” 

By then a rookie Auror, Potter had thrown himself into his work the only people he saw where his friends and extended family, his mentors Luc and Sev and his godfathers Remus and Sirius,

…and now exclusively Tom Riddle 

~*~

Despite his infamous record, Tom kept to himself mostly. Only on special occasions such as today would he leave to security of his manor to visit others. And the only people he ever visited willingly were the Malfoy’s, any place else and not only did Harry have to threaten him but Sev or Luc had to accompany him. 

It wasn’t that he was ashamed for his past behavior, his ego was bruised he would admit, but it wasn’t that entirely. The reason for his seclusion was something else entirely, something some would call silly. He was afraid; afraid that he would lose face and do something that would destroy his reputation for good. 

Tom sighed as he stepped out of the floo, immediately removing his boots and robes. His hair was a little tousled from his quick depart, his dress shirt was slightly crinkled from where he had grabbed his clothing earlier. Loosening the first few buttons, and cuffs he sighed again, looking at his reflection in the hall mirror. 

His carefully crafted Slytherin façade had gained one fatal flaw…

Children…offspring, rug rats, kids…their adorable faces, their undying loyalty, their complete trust and dependency and…and… their lo-

They were something he could only dream of having.

Someone who would look at him and not see the monster that everyone else saw, but only the best would shine in their eyes for him and he would do anything, anything to have someone like that in his life. 

Tom grimaced as he turned away from the mirror, sometimes he hated what he’d become, truthfully he was lonely. 

He made his way to his quarters, and leaning against the closed door of his room a sigh passing his lips as he raised a trembling hand in front of his face. He took a few deep breaths as he tried to calm his racing heart. 

“Well they may have been Gryffindor’s but I’m pretty sure even they could have figured out that there was something off about you” a dark voice stated from further off into the room. 

Tom jumped, gritting his teeth as his composure fell once again. 

“Y-yes well she is a very beautiful child, as one would expect from a Malfoy” he stated averting his eyes as a blush rose to tint his cheeks. 

Severus raised an eyebrow as he noted Tom’s behavior. “I have the potion ready whenever you want it, which I know you do, it’s just the second step that eludes you…” he paused, “Have you seen any wizards that pique your interest?” Severus blinked as a dark look crossed the brunet’s face. 

“I suppose not, you haven’t been very social recent…ly…” Severus trailed off irritated ruby orbs glared at him. 

“Severus your commentary is noted and most definitely not appreciated” Tom bit out, his glare intensifying as he noted the twinkling humor in the potion masters eyes. 

“Ah please forgive me; in lieu of recent events my disposition has been as Lucius says ‘airy’-still I’m not as far gone as you” Severus said, adjusting his robes, as he leveled Tom with his stare concerned to note that the man refused to meet his eyes, choosing instead to turn away.

“I have no time for this Severus. Potter’s checking in, in about an hour…I have to get the place ready-uh I have to…I n-need sometime alone” Severus’s gaze softened at the pained look that crossed the others face.

“I know he’s the only person to visit you other than Luc an I, but to develop Stockholm’s -esque feelings is certainly not good for your health” Severus drawled effectively making Tom wish he could crucio the dungeon bat for his-not only accurate-observational skills but for his cheek as well. 

“Don’t go there Severus…I-”

“Why not,” the potions master interjected.

“E-Excuse me?” Riddle questioned, raising a brow in confusion. 

Severus shifted, as he leaned back against the wall. He didn’t intend to go this far but if this was only was to keep his friend from a life of misery then so be it. 

“Why not Harry? The chemistry is there, he’s one of the only people you speak to on a daily basis, he’s a wizard, and from a good family…well according to pureblood aesthetics anyways. Not to mention he’ll be here within the hour” Severus stated, watching as the information seeped in. 

A grim expression finding its way onto the youthful face, as Tom realized something important. “Yes that’s all fine and dandy from your perspective, but you forget, he’s Harry Potter and he won’t be touching me with a ten foot pole, nevertheless willingly…w-willingly…erhmn…”Tom paused looking at his sock covered feet before murmuring “This is ridiculous…”

Severus sighed, he was not a matchmaker, and so he was probably making this worse instead of helping; but as he looked upon the defeated stance that the other had taken his resolve hardened. 

“I may have something that you can use, sort of like a veela charm…except a bit more potent. It will only work once, as prolonged usage can cause severe side effects, but I believe that you only need this onetime” red eyes widened in disbelief. 

“But…But Harry is-”

Severus looked away as he pulled the vial from within his robes. “Just drink it, he’ll be here soon” he instructed as he handed over the potion moved towards the floo. 

He frowned as he felt Riddles stare piercing his back. He knew what he was doing was seen as betrayal in the young Potter’s eyes…but truthfully isn’t this something that Harry’s always wanted? With that thought in mind it eased the sense of guilt that he was feeling, enough to convince himself that it was ok, as he returned to his family. 

~*~

His fingers tightened around the small vial, as he watched the flames changed from green to their orange hue. A look at the clock told him he had less than twenty minutes before Harry was scheduled to appear. Tom looked solemnly at the potion; he did say he would do anything…

He looked to the dresser where Severus left the fertility potion as well. Harry would hate him, he knew that those eyes would never look at him with anything but disgust, but this was something he wanted so much. 

‘What difference does one more person make? Everyone already looks at me like that…’ he thought sullenly, downing the fertility potion. Tonight was his one chance.

He wrinkled his nose at the taste, his tongue never quite getting used to the horrid taste of potions, especially ones made by Severus. He gasped as his abdomen went up in flames, knees feeling weak as he leaned onto the dresser in order to keep standing. 

‘The pain m-means its w-working…ah-h Severus was underestimating the potency of his potion again…Nnngh’ 

Tom’s legs went out before he could steady himself, falling to the carpeted floor beside his bed. His breathing labored, as the pain in his stomach grew to unbearable levels. He heard a keening cry coming from somewhere in the room, as he clutched his aching belly. Tom gasped, resting his head against the side of the bed; he realized the sound was coming from him. 

Through blurry eyes he watched as someone entered the room, worried emerald eyes assessed his condition. Tom could only gasp out his request, his consciousness teetering as his organs played quidditch with his stomach.

“Harry…ith…me” Tom winced, talking hurt. “P-please ‘arry…give me tha’ potion”

Harry paused, looking around before he noticed the two vials, one full of a violet liquid, and the other empty. The young auror narrowed his eyes as he took a moment to examine the potion vials before turning back to his ailing charge. Harry lifted him, before carefully placing Tom on the bed.

Tom whined as he felt a hand run through his hair, his breath hitched as he was fed a drink-no a potion by the taste of it. He fell back onto the bed, his head swimming as he chanced a look at Harry. There was a look of understanding and something else that Tom couldn’t perceive in his pained state.

Harry was saying something to him, he couldn’t hear it but the lips that captured his told him all he wanted to hear.   
“I can hear your hearts voice,   
I’ll take that little worry away from you,  
No matter what you say, you are not alone,  
This love will always stay true.  
Don’t hesitate to cry and rely on me.   
I decided long ago to accept all your burdens.  
Cus’  
With me, there’s no need for words,  
Give me; I want to see your all,  
Feel me; I want to protect your, everything”

* I dunno I just felt that it wouldn’t feel right if any child of Ron or Hermione respectively didn’t have Harry as a godfather. 

Tenshibabe: Tee Hee cliffy…I’m sooo bad :) plz review and let know what you think, I’ll post the next chappie if I get some feedback. I think it’s a bit rushed, but there was a lot of info to get through >_


	2. His Wish

Tenshibabe: Hiya new chappie :) 

Summary: Riddle knows what he wants; he just needs a certain someone to get it…

Pairing(s): HPTMR, RWDM, SSLM, RLSB, VKHG, NLGW

Warnings: This is AU like major Authoresses Universe!! Also this has slash, slash, slash, uh  
and MPreg too~ If u no like y u no leave??? The troll wants to know heh-eheh enjoy  
responsibly

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is the brainchild of one J.K. Rowling and  
subsequently everything belongs to her ;) 

A/N: 

“Talking”

‘Thinking’

His Heir  
Chapter 2: His Chance

“Tonight we are young,  
So let’s set the world on fire,  
We can burn brighter than the sun,  
Carry me home tonight,  
Will someone come and carry me home tonight…”  
Fun-We are Young

Harry entered through the floo, a smile plastered on his face. If she wasn’t the cutest thing  
Harry had ever seen, he didn’t know what was. He had excused himself from the small  
gathering as the Weasley’s began flooding in; he had to check in on Tom anyways. 

That was another cute sight that he got the chance to see today as well. The rather elusive  
once dark lord had made quite the scene with baby Carina today, a small blush rose on his  
face as he remembered Tom’s eyes meeting with his earlier. 

Harry wouldn’t admit it aloud but the ruby eyed wizard was growing on him, he would  
probably go as far as saying that he was starting to fall for him. But Harry refused to voice  
his feelings as of yet, he was not completely sure and he didn’t want Tom to get the wrong  
idea if his affections were revealed. 

Speaking of the brunet, he would usually meet Harry at the floo, giving him a haughty glare  
when the Gryffindor would space out just as he was doing now. Harry looked about the  
room, the thought snapping him out of his reverie. 

“Tom? Where are you…,” Harry called, moving further into the dimly lit house. The best place  
to check would be either his study or personal quarters.

Tom’s rooms were closer than his study, so Harry decided to go there first. As he climbed  
the stairs, his steps faltered as he heard a pained cry that came from Tom’s bedroom.  
Quickly clearing the stairs, he threw open the bedroom door to a scene that made all the  
color drain from his face. Tom sat in a crumpled heap by the side of his bed, pained moans  
and whimpers coming from his shaking form. Harry was by his side in an instant, looking into  
his watery red eyes as he noted that Tom was lucid enough to recognize him through the  
pain. 

“Harry…ith…me” Harry brushed away the tears that escaped as Tom winced. 

Harry wanted to tell him to stop speaking, as he moved to check Tom over for any recent  
spells casted on his person. “P-please ‘arry…give me tha’ potion”

Harry paused, a potion? He gave the room a cursory look before his gaze landed on two vials  
one filled with a violet potion that look eerily familiar and another empty vial that was sitting  
closest to Tom. ‘That must’ve been what he took’ Harry mused, as he grabbed both vials  
putting them into his pocket before moving to carry Tom to the bed. 

The dark haired wizard moaned as he was set down on the bed, Harry frowned running a  
hand through the now messy hair. That potion was the allure potion that Sev had been  
working on with Draco for the past few months. Why Tom had it, he wasn’t sure, and by the  
look and smell of the empty vial that he held it was a recently made brew and very strong. 

Harry tensed, why would Severus give Tom a potion that would harm him?

Looking at the ailing wizard he gasped as the pieces clicked. Tom was asking for the allure  
potion, Harry knew how that potion worked; he was there when they were creating it. The  
only person that Tom was expecting over was Harry… 

‘He wanted to use the potions effects on me!’ Harry’s eyes widened before he smiled  
slightly, ‘but why use a potion when the real thing is already available.’ 

By the looks of it, whatever that potion he took was made to do, it seemed to cause pain as  
a side effect. Harry pulled out a vial of pain reliever that he always kept on hand. Feeding  
the potion to Tom, Harry sat back as he waited for it to take effect. 

Harry ran his hand across Tom’s face, smiling wider as confused red eyes found his. A  
question in those eyes that had Harry nodding in relief, “You really gave me a scare just  
now, you idiot what would I do if I lost you” Harry said, before capturing those pink lips in a  
soul searing kiss. 

~*~

Tom moaned into the kiss his heart beating a mile per minute, as Harry gently bit his bottom  
lip, gaining access to his mouth as they battled for dominance a battle that neither won as  
Tom broke the kiss, a pained gasp stealing his breath. A light sweat broke out upon his brow  
as remnants of the recent pains assaulted his body.

Harry murmured calming sounds, as he began removing the other brunet’s shirt placing light  
kisses along Tom’s neck. With the shirt removed, Harry began to run soothing touches along  
the pale torso. Tom shifted, emitting small pleasure filled sounds as Harry eased the pain he  
was feeling with his gentle strokes.

Harry once again initiated a kiss that had Tom reaching up to tangle his hands in thick dark  
strands. Tom whined as Harry’s wandering hands began to tease his nipples, pinching and  
rolling the hardened nubs before breaking away from the kiss once again leaving a trail of  
saliva in his wake as he moved on to attack the unblemished neck. 

As he worked on leaving his mark on the pale skin, Harry began to move lower removing the  
dark pants and undergarments in one move. Tom gasped as he was exposed, his need  
standing erect and leaking due to Harry’s previous attentions.

Tom whimpered as lust filled emerald eyes moved from assessing his lower regions to lock  
onto his garnet orbs. “I’m glad to know that you want this as much as I do” Harry murmured  
as he began to remove his own clothing.

Naked, Harry hovered over him, as if etching the picture of Tom’s face in his mind. Loose  
strands of wavy midnight hair framed flushed cheeks. Tom’s hazy eyes stared right back at  
him, rose tinted lips parted as they took in deep breaths that where stolen when Harry  
moved in for another long kiss. 

Tom moaned jerking his hips as a wandless lubrication spell caused a shiver to run through  
his body. The finger that followed was slightly uncomfortable, the second made him tighten  
his grip on Harry’s shoulders.

“A-Ah…” he tensed as the fingers moved around creating a scissoring motion. 

He cried out as they went deeper as if he was looking for something. Harry added another  
finger, groaning himself at the tightness. 

“Nnngh…Aaah…‘arry, i-it hurtsss” Tom hissed, his words turning snakelike in his bout of pain. 

“Shhh, it’ll get better,” Harry soothed, placing light kisses on Tom’s cheeks as he moved his  
fingers deeper, he was unable to find the spot he was looking for as Tom’s pain became  
worse to longer he took. 

Harry frowned slightly before pulling out. He lined up at Tom’s entrance, before pushing in  
slowly. He was about half way in when Tom clamped down on Harry causing the green eyed  
teen to groan. 

“T-Tom, relax…” Harry pleaded, running his hands along the brunet’s sides. Tom whimpered,  
it hurt too much he didn’t know why it was hurting so much. 

“Hurtsss, Harry…” He cried, as Harry tried his best to calm his anxious lover. 

“Tom you have to-Aah…relax please” Harry tried again, rubbing in soothing motions along his  
sides to get Tom to loosen up. 

Tom took several deep breaths, as he willed his body to calm down. His grip tightened on  
Harry’s shoulder as he nodded that he was ok to go on. Harry smiled giving him a kiss that  
held his attention as Harry pushed in the rest of the way, right onto the bundle of nerves  
that eluded the green eyed wizard before.

“Ah! Mmmhn…” Tom tensed before releasing suddenly. Harry chuckled as he kissed the  
flushed cheeks as Tom tried to get his breathing back under control. 

“Found it” Harry stated happily as he began to move, lifting Tom’s leg over his shoulder as  
he continued to hit that spot over and over. Blunt nails indented Harry’s shoulders as Tom  
held on, Harry set a fast pace that had Tom seeing stars as his prostate was hit repeatedly.  
Already hard again from the overstimulation of his now sensitive body, Tom nearly cried out  
when his member was grabbed by Harry. Jerking in time with his thrusts it was no shock  
when he felt that coil in his stomach signaling he was close.

“Ah…ah…Ahhh… Harryy” Tom shouted as he came for the second time, his walls clenching  
around Harry, sending him over the edge as well.

Harry rested his head in the crook of Tom’s neck, as he tried to catch his breath. He heard  
Tom making soft keening noises as they both basked in the glow of their orgasms. Pulling  
out, Harry felt as Tom shivered before rolling over to take the ruby eyed brunet into his  
arms. 

Casting quick, wandless, scourgify’s on both of them before he pulled his new lover closer;  
strong arms tightening around the brunet’s small waist. Harry kissed the top of Tom’s  
forehead as the thin brows furrowed in his sleep. He wasn’t going to let him go, in fact Harry  
came to a conclusion about his wayward feelings, he had fallen, fallen hard for the ex-dark  
lord and there was nothing that could change this fact. 

 

~*~

Morning came much too early for Tom’s liking, as he buried his face into the chest he was  
currently using as a pillow. The light from the bedroom window annoyed him, as he tried to  
block it out but nuzzling deeper into his…moving pillow… ‘Wait whose chest?’ 

Tom tensed as the previous night came rushing back to him, he realized that Harry was the  
pillow he was cuddling. Embarrassed, Tom chanced a look at the sleeping wizard he was in  
bed with. ‘He’s beautiful…err… handsome’ Tom thought rolling his eyes at the stupidity of his  
thoughts. 

His untamable ebony locks that, even now in such disarray was messily attractive. Harry had  
grown out his hair so now it resembled his godfathers in a way. His hair framed a tan face  
with a strong jaw line that was signature in the Potter family, high cheek bones led to  
captivating emerald eyes which, were obstructed by those wiry glasses no longer.

Tom gasped as the arms that were holding him tightened before the eyes that he was  
appraising suddenly opened; freezing him in place with a sleepy stare. A hint of recognition  
sparked in Harry’s green eyes. 

‘This is it, this is when he’ll know that I tricked him…when he’ll leave me’ Tom thought  
suddenly, eyes widening in anticipation for Harry’s next move. 

A light smile touched the sides of Harry’s lips; Tom was just too much sometimes. 

Tom blushed at the sight, his mind whirling with all possible situations and outcomes.  
‘How…why is he still here sm-smiling…is the potion still in effect? Severus did say it was  
potent’ at the last thought, he closed his eyes, resting his head against Harry’s chest once  
again. He couldn’t stand that look of love the Harry showed him knowing it wasn’t real. A lie  
fabricated by his own selfishness.

Tom tensed as he felt a hand running through his hair; he bit his lip to stifle his gasp.  
Harry continued to smile, not knowing Tom’s thoughts at the moment, placed a kiss to the  
top of the tousled dark locks. 

Tom trembled in his grasp, his vision blurring at what he believed to be the allure potions  
effects of false love. 

‘He doesn’t know…’

“Tom…” he started, pausing in his gentle petting. 

‘…that he doesn’t actually…’

“If you don’t mind me asking” Harry paused unsure of how to word his concerns.

‘…l-love me…’

“W-What exactly happened last night?” Harry asked. He frowned when he didn’t get an  
answer but chocked sobs coming from the one in his arms. Tom felt through Harry’s chest  
that he was saying something, but his words were drowned out by the rushing noise in Tom’s  
head. He hiccupped, failing to stop the pained cries that broke through. 

As he was held in Harry’s protective arms, Tom cried because he knew he had made a  
mistake, he never should have done what he did. Now, now he was going to have Harry’s  
child and the man who showed his lost soul what love was, was going to despise him for it. 

~*~

Three days later…

Lucius sighed, as he watched the ex-dark lord, his friend and at times little brother, though  
he would never tell Tom that, intensely. The young wizard was brooding, and as Lucius sat  
across from him in his study he could tell that there was something heavy troubling his  
friend.

When he had arrived earlier it took nearly an hour to persuade the disheartened young man  
to leave his quarters and even longer to get house elves out of hiding. Their master was  
very irritable as of late and they didn’t want to be on the receiving end of his anger.  
Presently the hard to get, set up of tea and scones was sitting untouched by the troubled  
wizard; Lucius sighed once again. 

“Tom, you haven’t touched your tea…” Lucius paused, as if his words were a trigger the  
smaller male moved to pick up his tea cup, holding it but not drinking. 

Lucius frowned; he noticed how much more fragile the Slytherin heir looked, this was the  
first time that anyone has been able to get Tom from his quarters in two days. Looking over  
his own cup to glance around the sparsely lit study, Lucius tisked quietly; even if it was just  
to the room down the hall, to Lucius this was better than nothing. 

“I am sure this is speculation, all out of concern for your recent behavior mind you, but Tom  
have you been feeling ill?” Lucius questioned, hoping to snap Tom out of his dreary mood. 

It was for naught as Tom moved so that his face was obscured by this long midnight locks.  
His ruby orbs focused intently on the ripples in his tea, all he could think about was the  
betrayed look that would be on Harry’s face if he ever found out what he did. 

“Sev has…been asking about your health as well, he seems to believe that your current  
condition is his fault” Silver eyes flashed as he noticed the faint tremor that shocked the  
brunet across from him. “Of course he had to tell me what he had done in the first place”  
Lucius finished, eyes narrowing. 

Tom chewed his bottom lip, as he knew Severus must’ve fallen out with his veela mate  
because of his selfish behavior, another reason he deserved any punishment Lucius would  
see fit. After all why else would the elder Malfoy be here with him instead of doting over his  
precious grandchild. 

“I know what you two were aiming at, Harry is the most suitable choice and a very fine  
young man…and he’s been running himself down in worry for you” Lucius stated, trying to  
get Tom to see what he was trying to convey. 

Lucius knew that Harry had fallen for Tom; he also knew that Harry had not taken the Allure  
Potion. He had forced Severus to tell the truth to the emerald eyed wizard when he came  
thundering into Malfoy Manor demanding to know what potions Sev had given Tom. Thus  
Harry also knew that he was going to be a father within the next several months. 

Being the noble Gryffindor he was there was no way he was not going to be a part of Tom’s  
life, even if it meant going to drastic measures to ensure that the once dark wizard was  
safe. 

Harry smiled to himself, as he stepped away from the green flames. Tear filled red eyes  
regarded him as he moved further into the study. “I can’t leave you alone, so please don’t  
lock me out anymore…” he pleaded, noticing but not mentioning, when Lucius left with small  
grin adorning his face. 

Harry felt very conflicted when he had learned of what Sev and Tom had planned. His heart  
when out for the lonely wizard, to the one that he loved and cared about very much. Not  
that he wasn’t upset over the fact that they tried to trick him, but thinking it over if he was  
in Tom’s place he would be reluctant to ask for something like that. He understood, and his  
anger was short lived, after all everything he did, he had done willingly. ‘Anything for you,  
love’ 

“I-I wasn’t…I didn’t mean to…I apologize” Tom stated quietly, as he sat under Harry’s heavy  
stare. He was having trouble breathing; he was feeling anxious, and suddenly extremely  
nauseous.

Harry jumped when Tom suddenly flew up bolting from the room making a beeline to the  
washroom. Harry frowned slightly, ‘Let the morning sickness commence’ he thought  
sardonically as he followed quickly. 

Tenshibabe: Let’s stop there heh-eheh, okies first off I’m sorry if it feels like the stories  
moving too quickly, I’m really just typing as the thoughts flow from my head. There are  
times when I feel I should put more details but new ideas pop into my head and le sigh let’s  
just say this is my ‘getting out of my rut’ story and blame any blunders on that. :) 

R&R :) 


	3. His Test

Tenshibabe: Onwards 3_3 ooh Sirius… major thanks to my new beta  
reader RosesAreForever23 awesome job :D

Summary: Riddle knows what he wants; he just needs a certain someone to get it…

Pairing(s): HPTMR, RWDM, SSLM, RLSB, VKHG, NLGW

Warnings: This is AU like major Authoresses Universe!! Also this has slash, slash, slash, uh  
and MPreg too~ If u no like y u no leave??? The troll wants to know heh-eheh enjoy  
responsibly

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is the brainchild of one J.K. Rowling and  
subsequently everything belongs to her ;) 

A/N:  
"Talking"  
"Thinking"

His Heir  
Chapter 3: His Test

"If we had babies they would look like you,  
It'd be so beautiful if that came true…  
You don't even know how very special you are…  
You leave me breathless, I still can't believe that your mine  
So beautiful you're leaving me  
Breathless…"  
Shayne Ward-Breathless

Ron blinked tiredly as he stepped through the floo into his home. One hand stifled an  
exhausted yawn whilst his free hand slowly unclasped the dark uniform robes he wore as an  
Auror. He had only dropped in at work to check up on everything, catch up on the latest  
cases, and office gossip and, considering that he was still on leave for three months now  
since Carina was born, he has been pretty out of the loop.

Ron's eyes softened as he thought of his baby girl, 'with the face of an angel and the lungs  
of a banshee,' he grunted, tossing his uniform on the couch for a house elf to put away. It  
was a miracle Draco got any sleep, if he slept at all. Ron always felt guilty at the fact that he  
could sleep through an earthquake and usually left his mate to react to Carina's cries.

Well he made up for it in many ways; foot rubs, back massages, romantic meals, and of  
course mind blowing…' Ron chuckled to himself, the tips of his ears burning red as his  
thoughts turned R-rated.

Ron smiled slightly as he moved through the house. He, for once, never thought that this  
was where his life would end up, but he was happy and his family came around eventually. 

He doubted that anyone even remembered how it began; this feud between the Weasley's  
and the Malfoy's, but it was all ancient history now. No one was going to make Draco upset,  
that he swore.

Passing through the dining room, Ron remembered how his mother crooned over her  
granddaughter and how she doted on Dray and, despite his aloof attitude, Ron knew that he  
loved every moment of it. Scratching his head as he peeked into the kitchen, Ron was a bit  
baffled that he had not seen his veela as of yet. He could sense him in the house, but the  
blond Slytherin was being slippery today.

Hearing Carina's surprised laughter caught him off guard for a moment, before he turned to  
the backyard. 'They must be out back,' Ron mused, making his way cautiously through the  
house. He was pleasantly surprised to see not only Dray and Carina sitting by the table but  
also Harry and…Tom.

Ron raised a brow skeptically. He wasn't sure when or how- Draco refused to give up too  
much info- but it seemed to be that Tom and Harry had been either jinxed or joined at the  
hips considering he had yet to see one without the other in the past three months. Not only  
that, but the ex-Dark Lord was behaving strangely.

Every time he was around, which was very often since Carina was born, much to Ron's  
waning displeasure, he would always be constantly hungry, yet once he had food, he would  
throw it up minutes later. Also, his moods were erratic, but Ron shrugged that off as a quirk  
that all Dark Lords have- even if everyone around him says he's changed, Ron still had a  
small measure of doubt.

Ron made his presence known with a teasing kiss to his mate's cheek that caused the blond  
in question to flush prettily. Ron carefully and adoringly cuddled his daughter, who giggled in  
her father's embrace, her hair in slight disarray, now almost a platinum blond against her  
pink cheeks.

The red haired Auror then turned to Harry, who was sitting suspiciously too close to the other  
brunet. "Hey, how's it going? I stopped by your desk to say hi, but you weren't there- the  
guys said you took today off…" he started before smirking, "If I'd known you were here, I  
would have just stayed home," Ron joked, shifting the baby in his hands.

Ron noticed when Harry went to wrap his arm around Riddle's waist. Stranger yet, the  
brunet in question didn't seem too bothered about the move.

Harry hummed, acknowledging Ron's question, "Yea, I took Tom to see Pomfrey," Harry  
paused, knowing the question before it left the redheads lips, "Sev and Lucy are on their  
fourth honeymoon, though this time the location is undisclosed so it's kinda hard to get a hold  
of them," Harry stated, smiling.

Harry's smile broke out into a full out laugh as Tom commented about Lucius maiming him if  
he ever heard his name being butchered like that. Draco laughed as did Ron, albeit a bit  
hesitant at first.

A slight breeze brought the scent of what Tom believed to be Ron's cologne to his side of the  
table. The atmosphere turned tense once again as Tom suddenly got up and dashed from his  
seat, his face looking slightly green.

Draco furrowed his brows in concern, looking to Harry suddenly, and “It's been, like, three  
months already. Is he still supposed to be doing that?" he asked, concern and worry taking  
over his features.

Harry sighed, a troubled look on his face as well, "Same thing I asked Poppy; she said it's  
different for everyone…said to give it a few more weeks, and that I should fire-call her if it  
lasts that long," the green eyed wizard stated as he ran a hand through his unruly locks.

An upset gasp from Carina had the two turning to see Ron with a slight frown on his face.

"He's been sick for weeks now Harry- just what kind of illness, are we talking about here?"  
The redhead stated, not turning away from his best friend, who was suddenly looking  
uncomfortable.

There was a tense silence, as guarded green eyes met determined blue; the situation had  
the ability to spiral out of control at any moment.

"Uhm, uh… I-I'll take Carina, and check on Tom," Draco inserted, sending Harry a pointed  
look as he left.

"Well?" Ron insisted.

Harry paused, before looking at his friend and best mate, who because of his distance from  
Tom and, well, general naivety, was currently the last in their group of friends to know. 

'Merlin, even Hermione knows and she's all the way in Russia…' Harry mused.

He sighed at the expectant look Ron had upon his face. "Well, uh…he's erhm…p-pre…" Harry  
stuttered, "I-we slept together and now Toms knocked up…with my kid," Harry said bluntly.  
Harry endured through the expected silence, looking at Ron with big green eyes full of hope  
that his best friend would understand and not freak out.

After a moment, Ron realized that this must have been how Harry felt when he woke up  
after three months of coma, which caused him to grin at the irony. Ron covered his face  
with his hands, muffled laughter coming from the tall Auror.

Harry looked on in shock and confusion, all the things he thought Ron was to be feeling, but  
baffled that he wasn't expressing it the way he expected. 

"R-Ron, alright there, mate?"

The laughter died down to suppressed gasps and Harry thought he might've broken his best  
friend, 'oh crap Dray is gonna kill me…'He looked on worriedly as thoughts of the veela in  
the next room exacting revenge nearly made him miss the red head's next words.

"Blimey… I should've figured he was well…y'know, but the thought never occurred to me. All  
the signs yet I, of all people, should have noticed. I mean, he practically lives here! Stupid, I  
know…" Ron paused, removing his hands from his face so he could look at the still confused  
Harry.

"Hey mate, don't look so shocked, it would be a real arse move if I found any fault with  
what you and Tom have. Yea sure, my situation was slightly different, but I am not afraid to  
say that I love Dray and I know you must have strong feelings for Tom, whether creature  
based or not…what I am trying to say is, congratulations?" Ron finished a small smile on his  
face.

Harry blinked, unsure when Ron had grown up, but he supposed becoming a father had  
something to do with it.

"T-thanks Ron, I'm glad you're my best mate, and I guess being bonded to a Slytherin has  
its benefits too. You're much more uh…grounded, calm…at ease?" at Ron's skeptical look,  
Harry blushed, muttering, "You know what I mean," quickly as Ron laughed heartily.

Harry looked to the double French doors where Tom stood; anyone looking would think he  
was barely leaning against the door frame, but Harry knew differently. Harry assessed Tom,  
his longer dark hair tied back with a silver ribbon at his nape, which matched his silvery, grey  
loose fitting dress shirt that he wore because he was self-conscious about his small baby  
bump. His stomach, he protected with his left hand whilst his right hand grasped to the door  
frame tightly.

Harry got up quickly, moving to his side in worry, asking if he was okay. Tom shook his  
head, dismissing the inquiry, instead turning his gaze to Ron, who was still sitting at the table.

"You told him," Tom stated, to which Harry nodded. It was not a question, Ron was being  
pretty obvious even though Tom had yet to speak to the Gryffindor, and it was shamelessly  
obvious by the way Ron was staring at him, in slight awe.

Tom repressed a shudder, and wondered briefly if that was what everyone's reaction would  
be like. His left hand tightened, creasing his shirt; Harry frowned in worry, clearly seeing that  
something was troubling the other male.

"He's okay with us, with the baby and he sends his congratulations," Harry stated, clearly  
seeing Tom's distress, despite his attempts at hiding it.

Tom bit his bottom lip, a nervous habit that he somehow started up again, before hesitantly  
looking over at Ron once more. "D-Draco requests your help in settling down Carina…" Ron  
perked up at that, nodding as he moved to past the couple at the door.

"Don't worry, we're pretty much family now, if we weren't already…don't stress over the  
little things. Harry will take care of you, you can definitely trust him," Ron stated in passing,  
patting the ex-dark wizard on the shoulder.

Tom nodded, a small smile playing upon his lips.  
_______________________________________________  
Dear Harry,  
How have you been doing, cub? The family misses you, and everyone can't wait to  
see you. We know that you have been very busy the past few months and with Ron  
and Draco's blessing, I'm glad to hear that their doing well. Padfoot and I send our  
congratulations and as soon as we get everything settled down over here, we'll be  
sure to pay them a visit.  
Speaking of settling down, there have been some recent developments on our  
end…it's just… it is something Siri would prefer to tell you in person. Don't worry  
about us; we are doing fine, better now… Recent communications with Severus leads  
us to believe that you may have some important news of your own… I guess it may  
be serious too?  
Will dinner this Sunday be okay for you? Dinners at 6pm, as always, but feel free to  
stop by earlier, you know how the kids love to spend time with Uncle Harry.  
Lots of love,  
Moony

Harry sipped his tea and as he re-read the letter once more, the guilt hitting him again. How  
did he forget to tell his Godfathers about Tom and the baby? Well, it's not like he wasn't  
extremely busy, what with work, taking care of Tom, and deciding important things like  
where they would raise their child, but it totally slipped his mind.

Tom refused to stay in Riddle Manor any longer- according to him, it was terribly depressing  
there- and he spent most of his day at Draco's place or Malfoy Manor. That was also getting  
out of hand, and Tom started believing that he was imposing too much on his friends, which  
was not helping his stress levels.

Harry sighed; Godric's Hollow, where Harry lived, was too much of a sore spot for both of  
them. Harry didn't think he could raise a family there and Tom refused to even step into the  
place. Lucius and Draco agreed to help them search for a good home and as it was right  
now, Harry was sipping tea in the Malfoy's manor small dining room and reading his mail.

Lucius and Severus sat across from Harry, with Tom squeezed in the middle. Harry hid his  
smile as he looked over his cup to see the three Slytherin's 'comment' on the picture of the  
baby that Tom got in the mail from Pomfrey.

"He is very adorable Tom, he would be the perfect little Slytherin," Lucius observed, as the  
small mass that barely resembled a child.

Tom nodded enthusiastically, being extremely clingy to Severus and leaning into Lucius'  
soothing hands that carded through his hair.

Harry watched in awe and a sappy expression took over his face; it was a good thing he  
carried around his camera everywhere nowadays, 'for moments like this,' Harry mused as  
he snapped a photo, earning him an annoyed glare from Severus; everyone else was pretty  
much used to it by now.

"Harry, why must you insist on using that…contraption…I don't do photo's." Severus bit out;  
his words sharp even as his face and voice spoke differently.

Harry laughed as he pocketed the camera, "Sorry Sev, it just always slips my mind," he  
stated jovially, earning a laugh from the other two Slytherin's.

Severus rolled his eyes, "Of course it does…every time."  
________________________________________________  
Sunday, 12 Grimmauld Place

Tom fiddled with the sleeves on his new robes; the others were getting a bit snug. He felt  
like he was growing at an alarming rate and any moment now, everyone would notice that  
he was getting fat. This led to the question of why he put himself through this; because it  
was he who took the potion, he that wanted a child… he that wanted to be loved.

He felt like crying and thought about blaming it on hormones and the like, but secretly knew  
he was getting soft. The hate filled glares that were sent his way from Harry's godfather  
made Tom feel like he didn't belong. He knew that this was what everyone in the Wizarding  
World must think when they see him…see him with Harry.

Replaying Sirius's furious words in his head broke the loose tie he had on his emotions. As  
large tears began to roll, down flushed cheeks, he barely noticed when Harry sat beside him  
on the couch.

"Shh, it's going to be alright…it was just bad timing, he doesn't hate you, he's just going  
through a lot at the moment," Harry soothed, as he scooped up his Slytherin, placing him in  
his lap to fully embrace the brunet. A technique that was found to be, extremely effective, in  
calming the ex-Dark Lord, when he became overly emotional.

Tom wrapped his arms around Harry's neck as he buried his face into Harry's neck.  
"He sssaid, I wass a monster a-after he called me…me a- Harry, he hatess me," Tom cried,  
lapsing into Parseltongue in his distress.

Harry placed a kiss to the top of the dark head, rubbing his lover's shivering back, "I  
understand that he was angry, I even understand the emotional rollercoaster he must be  
going through but, as I told Moony, that was no way to greet you, even in such a situation,"  
Harry soothed, as Tom's sobs were reduced to hiccups that made Harry's heart even  
heavier.  
_______________________________________________  
Earlier…Sunday Evening

That evening, he and Tom showed up for dinner. They were greeted by Remus and Sirius'  
eldest child Lydia, a small girl with long dark wavy hair, pale skin and golden hued eyes that  
shone at the sight of Harry and tackle-hugged the green eyed male. She waved a shy  
greeting to Tom, before running off to let Remus know that Uncle Harry was here.

Harry smiled, "She's grown. Siri had her when I was in fifth year, plus he was still in hiding  
then, so things were kinda hard; she was like that glue that kept everyone together, during  
that time…" he started, turning to Tom, who looked very anxious and scared but held it  
together impressively.

"…Look, I know Sirius can get a little overbearing at times, it's just in his nature, he's very  
protective of me…what I am trying to say is that he may say some things that might come  
across as unsavory but once you get to know him, you'll see that he's just a big puppy,  
alright?" Harry reassured, smiling when Tom nodded, even going in for a small kiss.

"I-I'll try not to be so nervous then, nothing to worry about," Tom finished, leaning into  
Harry's side when he took his hand.

They entered as one into the house, and made their way to the kitchen, which brought back  
fond memories for Harry.

"Ah, Harry, there you are- a bit late though; Orion and Cordelia were just put down for their  
nap," Remus greeted, giving Harry a crushing wolf hug, which had both men laughing and  
roaring like wolves. They broke apart and it was then that Remus noticed the other male  
behind Harry.

The werewolf raised a brow, a hand running through his already tousled blond hair. "So uhm,  
I know you had something to tell us Harry, does it have anything to do with the Dark Lord,  
erhm you know…" Remus stuttered, faltering at the look that Harry sent his way, "I don't  
know what to call him, sorry."

"Remus, this is Tom Riddle, m-my boyfriend," Harry stuttered, whilst Tom and Remus looked  
on in both surprise and confusion respectively.  
There was a crash from just outside the room, as Sirius stood in the entry way, the shock  
on his face quickly morphing to rage as he spotted Tom. 

The silence was deafening for a few  
moments before the ball dropped.

"H-how…What…the hell Harry?! He killed Jamie and Lily, he bloody well murdered your  
parents and ruined your childhood, took away thirteen f-ing years of my life a-and now  
you're telling me…us that you're sleeping with him?!" Sirius raged, the broken dish forgotten.

Tom tensed, he knew he was guilty; it was by his wand that those deeds were done. He  
most certainly did not deserve Harry's trust, or love… he was a...a…

"He's a monster, and there's no way my godson is going to be swayed by that- that slu-"

"ENOUGH!" Harry thundered, stopping Sirius before he said something he wouldn't be able  
to take back. Unfortunately, the damage was already done, the closing of the door behind  
him had Harry and Remus wincing.

"I'm just going out on a limb here and guessing that something drastic has happened  
recently…because only a seriously good explanation is getting you out of this mess, family or  
not," Harry grit out, his voice dangerous and his eyes a glowing green fire.

Sirius panted, his nearly spent rage instead melting into a series of choked sobs, intermixed  
with short burst of dry laughter that had Harry wondering if Sirius had finally lost it. Remus  
moved to gather his mate into his arms, motioning for Harry to take a seat, which he did.

"I-I guess I should start by apologizing. This has been an extremely stressful time for Siri,  
the news caught him by surprise," Harry narrowed his eyes, Remus started again before he  
could be interrupted, "…Two months ago, we were glad to learn we were expecting another  
cub- Siri thought he couldn't have any more kids after the twins so we were surprised- and  
were ready to tell the family the good news…"  
Sirius quieted down, his expression blank, shoulders slumped as he leaned against Remus in  
what Harry assumed was resignation…of what he wasn't sure yet. Remus continued  
hesitantly.

"Unfortunately there were complications, we aren't entirely too sure of the cause, his  
immune system was too weak? Was it too soon since the twins? Or if he isn't able to carry  
anymore…But, well, as you can tell, Siri isn't pregnant anymore," Remus trailed off, rubbing  
his mate's side as he grasped tightly onto Remus' free hand.

Harry deflated, his mind instantly thought of Tom, 'what if his body rejects our baby?' He  
was drawn out of his thoughts by Sirius calling his name.

"Merlin Siri…I'm sorry for your loss. The thought of losing my child chills me to the bone, and  
I can't possibly imagine how you are feeling…" Harry paused, "Tom is…h-he's changed, and I  
love him, it might be hard to believe looking at our past but we've come a long way in the  
past two and half years, we've started over…" Harry stated, looking at Sirius and Remus  
with a stern expression.

Sirius sniffed eyes red and a bit puffy a bashful demeanor taking over as he leaned against  
Remus. "It doesn't get easier talking about it, or hearing it for that matter Remy. I-I  
understand Harry, I just haven't been myself lately…e-everything is just too much…he was  
right here, right here and then he was gone, and I don't ever want you to go through what I  
have…it hurts too much," Sirius finished solemnly; his words fading as he tiredly clung to  
Remus.

"Why don't you go check up on Tom…Explain things to him. I'm really sorry that things got so  
out of hand, I-I'll just get him to bed alright," Harry nodded at his godfather’s words, before  
leaving to check on Tom.  
________________________________________________  
Tom pressed a small kiss against Harry's jaw, when he finished the explanation of Sirius's  
outburst. He shuddered, closing his eyes at the thought of miscarriage. 'I would die, there's  
no way I could live afterwards,' Tom whimpered at the thought and his sympathy, what little  
of it he still, had went out to the blue eyed brunet upstairs.

Harry continued to rub circles into Tom's back, his thoughts constantly on Sirius.

"I'd say that you two look cozy so there's no doubt in my mind that you two love each  
other," Remus murmured as he entered the den, a subdued Lydia in his arms.

"Is she okay?" Harry asked, noting the demur attitude from the usually cheerful child.

Remus sat in the arm chair across from the couple, careful not to jostle the six year old too  
much. "Yea, she gets that way whenever she sees her Papa crying- they have a connection  
these two," he said smiling warmly at his daughter, before looking between Harry and Tom.

"So when you mentioned 'your child' back in the kitchen, I am correct to guess that there's  
more going on here than what meets the eye," Remus stated, Harry's eyes widened and  
Tom tensed. 

"When were you going to let us know you two were expecting?" Remus questioned.  
________________________________________________  
Tenshibabe: believe it or not this was supposed to be a happy chapter, the story changed  
itself halfway, and unfortunately Sirius got the short end of the stick… however I love Sirius,  
so things will most definitely get better for him, lots of info next chapter as well.

R&R everyone, I love reading your comments ^_^


	4. His Bond

Tenshibabe: Oh-hohoho good stuffs in this chappie! 

Special Thanks to RosesAreForever23 for Beta Reading this chapter! Your are  
Awesome :D

Summary: Riddle knows what he wants; he just needs a certain someone to get it…

Pairing(s): HPTMR, RWDM, SSLM, RLSB, VKHG, NLGW

Warnings: This is AU like Major Authoresses Universe! Also this has slash, slash, slash,  
uh and MPreg too~ If u no like y u no leave? The troll wants to know heh-eheh enjoy  
responsibly

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is the brainchild of one J.K. Rowling and  
subsequently everything belongs to her ;)

A/N: "Talking" 'Thinking'

His Heir  
Chapter 4: His Bond

I want to wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips  
I wanna make you feel wanted.  
I wanna call you mine; wanna hold your hand forever  
And never let you forget it  
Baby I wanna make you feel wanted.  
~Hunter Hayes-Wanted

Harry groaned as he watched Tom try on another shirt, one he knew was going to be  
too small in a few days. Moments later, he resisted the urge to pull his hair as Tom  
removed the shirt, throwing it into the ever growing pile of rejected articles.

"Tom, love, how about we let Madam Malkin make a maternity wardrobe for you,  
that way you don't have to worry about your clothes getting too small." Harry  
offered, noting that this activity was seriously beginning to stress out his boyfriend.

Harry smiled at the title, whilst he thought the sentiment was sweet; Harry had  
something more permanent in mind. He didn't want to leave Tom with any doubts of  
his true intentions.

"I-I suppose that's more practical, I really don't like shopping that much anyways."  
Tom acquiesced, quickly slipping on his own loose fitting shirt and robes.

Harry smiled, wrapping his arms around Tom's waist, "That I can see…However, I  
also know for a fact that you love books, and you don't mind shopping for those do  
you?" Harry asked cheekily, stealing a chaste kiss from his willing captive.

Tom leaned into the kiss, his long fingers clinging onto the dark v-neck shirt that  
Harry was wearing. "Hmm I don't mind…As long as a certain Golden Boy agrees to  
carry whatever I may purchase." Harry, rolling his eyes at the title, smiled against the  
soft lips, diving in for one more kiss before pulling away.

"That, my love, can be done." The blush that covered the Slytherin's cheeks made  
Harry's heart skip a beat, his smile stretching wider;  
'beautiful'.

As they negotiated with the Madame about the types of robes, colors and patterns,  
Harry recalled the ending of the conversation they had with Moony last Sunday.

FLASHBACK

"When were you going to let us know you two were expecting?" Remus questioned.

Harry sighed, running a hand through his hair. Tom slid out of Harry's arms and into  
the seat beside him, staying close to the dark haired wizard.

"Truthfully, I was going to tell you both tonight…But with how the news of our  
relationship was taken, I thought I'd hold off on the big news till Sirius was more  
comfortable with us," Harry confessed, holding onto Tom's hand as they were  
subjected to Remus' hardened stare.

"I see…" Harry's godfather stated, glancing briefly at his own daughter, before  
looking to Tom.

"Ah, and h-how far along are you Tom?"The ex-dark lord blinked, glancing at Harry  
before locking eyes with the older wizard,

"Almost fifteen weeks …"

"I-I see…" Remus said, a frown marring his features.

"M-Moony…"

"No, it's alright Harry, this is an important time in both your lives…And I know that  
Siri would be more upset with himself if he wasn't here for you- both of you-during  
this time." Remus stated, smiling slightly as he looked upon the couple before him.

"Don't worry; he'll come around,just give him some time."

END FLASHBACK

Harry blinked, looking into worried red eyes that had him blushing in mortification as  
he realized that he had spaced out for a while; during which, Tom had been  
repeatedly trying to get his attention.

"Uh, sorry I spaced out for a moment…Wha- what's going on?" Harry asked, visibly  
shrinking under the other brunette's now aggravated gaze.

Tom was not amused. They had left Madame Malkin's robe shop a while ago, and for  
the last few minutes it seemed he was talking to a wall for all intents and purposes,  
since Harry was off in his own universe. Tom sighed, deciding to let Harry off the  
hook, at the confused look that was on his face, he most likely did not purposely  
ignore him, he hoped.

"I was asking if you wanted to stop for lunch Harry." Looking around, Harry was  
surprised to see that they were close to the Leaky Cauldron, not knowing exactly how  
he got there.

He smiled, blush ever present, "Sure, I'm starved!" Harry joked, noting that Tom  
cracked a small smile.

"Sure you are," the dark wizard returned, walking with Harry into the Leaky Cauldron.

As he took a seat beside Harry, Tom let out the breath he was holding. The place was  
packed, and it seemed to Tom that everyone was either looking at him or Harry. Tom  
noticed a sudden movement, and he grabbed Harry's arm when the he started to get  
up.

"W-Where…are you going?" Tom berated himself for stuttering, but he was starting to  
think that coming here during lunch hour wasn't such a good idea. Harry paused,  
casting a glance around the room; he quickly understood what was troubling his lover.

"Hey, I was just going to order, but we could leave…Y'know, have lunch with Draco  
and Ron…" Harry rambled, abruptly stopping when Tom gripped his arm harder.

"T-Tom," Harry questioned; the noise level in the inn amplified as more people  
arrived.

He shook his head, telling himself to pull it together, that Harry was here and nothing  
was going to happen.

Shakily, he let go of Harry's arm, "I-it's alright Harry, just…Hurry back." Harry  
narrowed his eyes; he watched as Tom composed himself.

"I'll just be a few minutes, be back a quick as I can." Harry stated, reluctantly leaving  
the table.

Tom watched Harry as he made his way to the bar. Unfortunately, there were others  
placing their orders as well. Tom smiled slightly at the apologetic look that Harry sent  
him. He had to pull himself together- no one was out to get him, he was the dark  
lord, and he is one of the strongest wizards in Britain; there was nothing to worry  
about, nothing at all.

Tom sighed as, moments later, he lost sight of Harry, the crowds at the bar becoming  
too much. 'This was a rather dumb move,Tom…'He berated himself as he sat back in  
his seat. An added weight to the bench beside him caused it to creak and Tom  
blinked, not noticing when he closed his eyes.

He raised a brow, fully intending to scold Harry for sneaking up on him, when he was  
met with a mop of blond curls and curious deep blue eyes. Tom bit back a gasp, biting  
his lip as the small child continued to watch him. He was small, probably around three  
or four, Tom guessed. He looked very much like a Malfoy with the blond hair and blue  
eyes, pale skin and button nose. The little boy wore casual blue robes and smart  
shoes.

"H-Hello...?" Tom ventured, noting the way the child narrowed his eyes at his voice,  
"Wh-Where are your parents?" Tom stumbled, fervently telling himself that the kid  
was not smirking at him.

"They're…busy," came the quiet response. He began to search his pockets, "What's  
your name?" The child asked, as he pulled a shrunken object from his robe pockets.

"My, uh, n-name is Tom…Ahem...Are your parents not looking for you?" Tom  
questioned, noting the way his blue eyes looked towards the bar area before turning  
back to Tom.

"Tom, make this big…Please," the boy stated, adding a 'please' reluctantly.

Tom furrowed his brow in concern; this child was evading his questions. The brunette  
looked at the tiny object, 'A book? Does he want me to read to him?' Tom eyed the  
small child warily as he un-shrunk the book and, as he thought, the child wanted him  
to read it.

Keeping an eye out for his parents, Tom figured that the boy was safer with him than  
wandering around the crowded restaurant alone. "Well, may I have your name?" Tom  
asked tentatively, fiddling with the pages of the book to distract himself from the  
child's piercing gaze.

The boy frowned minutely, waiting for Tom to arrive at the beginning of the story  
book before answering, "My name...is Orion."

~*~*~ 

When Harry finally got his chance to order, he was thoroughly exhausted. He could  
just imagine those who had to work here, and shook his head in disbelief.

"I better get back to Tom…" Harry murmured, maneuvering his way out of the crowd,  
and straight into a frazzled looking Sirius.

"Hey watch where- oh, Harry!" The startled animagus exclaimed, looking at Harry  
warily.

"Hey yourself, how have you been coping?" Harry asked, noting the edgy behavior  
immediately. Harry had not seen his godfather since the incident and it was clear that  
Sirius was feeling guilty about how he behaved, even if Harry and Tom had already  
forgiven him.

"I-I'm doing better…Look, I am truly sorry Harry, Remus even told me about Tom,  
Congratulations…" Sirius expressed, shifting his stance. Harry smiled, just glad that  
Sirius was feeling better today, yet something was off.

Harry watched his godfather, he was acting suspiciously. A tug on his shirt had him  
looking to find Lydia pouting at him. 'Oh man,I didn't even notice her…' Harry mused;  
belatedly he also noted that Sirius' other daughter, Cordelia ,was stuck to her Papa's  
side. She was small for a four year old, with a mess of curly blond hair that was  
reminiscent of her cousin Bellatrix's, yet much neater, in Harry's opinion.

Indifferent, navy blue orbs regarded Harry momentarily, "Hey, Cora, Liddy; how are  
you two doing today?" Harry asked, lifting Lydia into his arms.

"Hi, Uncle Harry, Father has gone to do business, so Papa is taking us shopping…But  
Orion has run off and Cora's hungry…" Harry's eyes widened as Sirius froze,  
gathering his other daughter into his arms.

"Sirius, is this true? Where did he run to?" Harry asked, now fully understanding why  
Sirius was behaving as such.

"H-he walked off when I was ordering, Lydia said he went towards to the loo, but he  
wasn't there…This wasn't a good idea, I knew I shouldn't have brought everyone out  
today without Remus…I have to find him Harry," Sirius pleaded, as he scanned the  
crowded inn once more.

Harry nodded, shifting Lydia so he could carry her better. "It's going to be alright,  
Siri, come on I'll get Tom to help, knowing Orion, he's probably hiding out, reading a  
book as usual," he stated and Sirius nodded reluctantly.

Harry frowned internally. He just hoped that Orion was safe, they lost precious time  
conversing. Looking towards his godfather, he seemed pretty shaken up.

Moments later, they arrived at the table that Harry left Tom at. They had chosen a  
booth, in a secluded corner. Harry flailed when the child in his arms suddenly jumped  
off, marching up to the table.

"Orion Anthony Lupin, you are in serious trouble mister," Lydia yelled, hands on her  
hips and a frown on her face.

Orion shrank back into his seat, huddled into Tom's side. Tom sent a concerned look  
towards Harry, who was just a shocked as Sirius to do anything but gape, leaving  
Lydia to 'handle' her sibling.

After taking a moment to collect himself, Sirius stepped towards the table; eyeing  
Tom curiously, before looking towards his son. "Orion, you scared me half to death,  
what were you thinking running off?" He asked, not expecting an answer.

Sirius gracefully accepted Orion into his arms, laughing lightly as Cordelia patted her  
twin's head. Harry smiled, releasing his nerves in an exhausted sigh, "Well you might  
as well sit with us, our food is here." Sirius nodded gratefully.

Harry decided not to mention the fond smile that graced Tom's features when Orion  
slipped out of his Papa's arms and into Tom's lap.

~*~*~ 

July 31st~17 weeks

"It was really beautiful Harry, especially the sunrise, I truly recommend it," Hermione  
exclaimed, as she recounted her travels to Harry and Ron over lunch.

Harry smiled, nodding in agreement as he sipped from his glass of fire whisky. He  
spied the fairly large jewel that decorated his best friend's finger and raised a brow.

"So, was this the moment when Viktor proposed or was it later on over dinner?"  
Harry questioned cheekily, chuckling at the surprised look that Ron sported.

"Huh? W-wha...'Mione? Really, you've been in town for two days and you haven't said  
a word!" Ron cried, sending a mock hurt look towards the only female at their table.

"Ron, I've been busy the past few days, this is the only time we have been able to  
get together as you and Harry are always doing something; I swear, if Tom hadn't  
set this up, I might not of been able to tell both of you together," Hermione pouted,  
before turning accusingly to Harry.

"Besides, Harry here has yet to tell you that he is planning on proposing to Tom,"  
Hermione stated flippantly, causing both Harry and Ron to choke on their drinks.

"Harry?!"

"Hermione!"

"What? It's true, isn't it? I've seen the catalogues and the not so discreet looks at the  
ring sections of the jewelry shops we've stopped at today," Hermione stated, in a tell  
me I'm wrong tone of voice.

"Sometimes, I forget how smart you are, it's creepy too…" Harry said, giving in. After  
all, what Hermione proclaimed was true.

Ever since the dinner with his godfathers, and his confirmation of just what Tom was  
to him, Harry had been trying to figure out how to make what he and Tom had...Well,  
permanent. What better ways to let the love of your life know what you wanted to  
spend eternity together, than a bonding ceremony? 

Letting Tom know that he was  
serious about their relationship was important to Harry. He wanted to shower Tom  
with the love that he had been neglected for most of his life.

"Aye, this one's seriously in love, 'Mione, wouldn't believe it was the same bloke who  
couldn't even get a date for the Yule ball back in school," Ron snickered, finishing off  
his sandwich.

Harry rolled his eyes, "You're one to talk, Ron, or should I say 'bun-buns'?"

Hermione snorted, immediately covering her face as her cheeks lit up red to match  
Ron's steadily growing blush.

"Wow, your little Carina's speaking already? That's just too cute," Hermione  
commented, feeling a bit lost when Harry started laughing.

"What? Did I say something wrong?"

"Ah...No, 'Mione...Harry, stop laughing! That's Dray's pet name for me," Ron  
admitted, sending Harry a death glare, which was deflected.

"Well, it's still cute, Ron." Hermione added, with a small laugh of her own.

Harry started to calm down when a small white owl dropped a note by their table.

"Oh, it's a note from Tom," Harry started at the wondering looks from his friends. He  
fed the owl some bites from his sandwich as he opened the note.

"Well, what's he saying?" Ron questioned, still a bit peeved at Harry.

"It seems as if he needs us back at Malfoy Manor, my godfathers are there and want  
to wish me a happy birthday," Harry read out loud. The other two nodded in  
agreement and, after paying their bills, the golden trio apparated to the front gates of  
the Malfoy Manor.

~*~*~

Harry was pleasantly surprised to learn that Tom had set up an entire day for him to  
spend with his two best friends. Hermione had been in town for the past two days  
and it had been hard for them to all get together as their schedules always conflicted.

Although it had been something he wanted to do, Harry was still a bit disappointed  
that he had yet to spend any time with Tom; on his birthday to boot! The only thing  
his pregnant lover had said was that they had plenty of time to spend together and  
today was for Harry to spend with family and friends. It was at Harry's first protest  
that he was forcibly removed from their room at the manor.

Now, walking up the pathway of the same manor, Harry began thinking of ways to  
sneak in some alone time for him and his lover.

As he rapped the ornate door knocker, Harry was perturbed to see the door slid  
open, clearly unlocked. 'Merlin,what are those house elves thinking?! Leaving the  
front door open...Oh my goodness,Tom!' Harry thoughts played upon his features, he  
barely noticed that Ron and Hermione were not with him, as he cautiously stalked into  
the dark house.

His only thoughts were on the safety of his boyfriend and their unborn child that he  
was paralyzed when the lights were suddenly turned on.

"Surprise Harry!"

The sight of all his closest friends and family throwing magic confetti and indoor  
fireworks going off did little to shake the petrified Gryffindor.

"Happy Birthday," Tom added, coming to stand before the gaping brunette.

Before he could blink, Tom was enveloped in a tight embrace; Harry buried his face  
into Tom's neck.

"Alright there, Harry?" The red-eyed brunet asked, running his fingers through Harry's  
thick black hair.

"...Y-yea, you all just really surprised me, is all."

After breathing in a scent that could only belong to his Tom, Harry grinned, his  
breaths coming out in short laughs. "...Oh Merlin...You guys totally scared me, I'm still  
shaking," Harry addressed his family and friends who were looking on worried.

"Well, looks like we still got it, huh Moony?" Sirius commented, "Even Sevvie and Luc  
joined in, Harry, could you believe it?!"

Severus scowled at Sirius' new nickname for him, despite it being much better than  
the one before. Harry grinned wider, as he held Tom close to his side, the couple  
joined the large group.

"Thanks Siri, now I know who to prank on their birthday," Harry laughed as Sirius was  
playfully hit on the head by a mildly annoyed Lucius.

"I knew listening to you would bite me in the ass later on," the blond veela huffed.

Sirius pouted, taking refuge beside his mate, "Last time I checked that was Sevvie's  
job." he retorted, causing those who heard his comment to join Harry in laughter.

The celebrations had lasted well into the evening; Harry receiving just as many 'Happy  
Birthdays' as Tom received 'Congratulations'. Also, it seemed that everyone had the  
same thoughts in mind when it came to gift shopping; Harry received many baby  
themed gifts for his family to use in the upcoming months.

Of course, he got gifts for his personal use as well- such as Quidditch supplies,  
clothes, a new wand holster, and potion supplies,amongst other things.

Later that evening, after most of the guests had gone home, Harry sat in the kitchens  
of Malfoy Manor, sipping hot cocoa. Lucius and Severus had retired to their rooms  
earlier, as did Ron and Draco as they were staying the night.

Harry smiled as he remembered the way Molly fussed about Tom when she saw him,  
but it was also endearing when Sirius and Remus got to meet Carina for the first  
time. Sirius commented that she looked just as beautiful as Narcissa when she was  
younger, which reluctantly Lucius and Tom agreed.

As Draco's biological mother, Narcissa Malfoy nee Black was a beautiful woman  
indeed. However her marriage to Lucius was short lived, it was during her pregnancy  
with Draco that Lucius found his mate in the potions master who supplied their fertility  
potion.

According to the story that Luc gave him, Narcissa was married to him through a  
contract made between the Black and Malfoy families. A contract that specified if a  
mate was recognized then their marriage was null and void. They were compatible  
enough to live together as friends; though there was no intimacy because, like Draco,  
Lucius was a submissive veela.

In the end, Narcissa refused to part with her position as Lady Malfoy, her plotting at  
times endangering Draco's safety. Which was why she had to be removed  
permanently...Something that Severus was entitled to do as a part of the veela  
community.

'Still, there's no denying that Narcissa Malfoy was indeed a beautiful woman, despite  
her shortcomings,' Harry mused, remembering the portrait he glimpsed once or twice  
in the manor and at Grimmauld Place; as he continued to sip his hot drink.

So deep he was in his reminiscing that he almost missed the approaching presence of  
his lover; at the feeling of a warm body pressed against his side, Harry turned  
towards Tom a question on his lips.

"What are you doing out of bed at this time?" Harry asked, sounding a bit parental in  
Tom's opinion, but he decided not to mention it.

"Got tired of waiting for you to join me...What are you doing down here all alone?"  
Tom returned- it was pretty dark and dreary at night when the entire house was  
asleep.

Harry shrugged, as he rose from his seat, "Thinking about stuff, I suppose, I was  
about to go up though," he answered, not surprised when his mug popped away  
before he had a chance to attempt to clean it.

Turning to Tom, Harry smiled as he pulled his lover into his embrace. "Despite your  
earlier claims, I would still prefer to spend the last few hours of my birthday, alone  
with you," Harry murmured lowly, feeling Tom shiver as he clung to Harry's shirt.

"Yesss," he replied readily.

Harry beamed; minutes later they were within the sanctity of their room within the  
manor. As Harry laid his lover upon the dark green sheets of their shared bed, he  
couldn't help but remember their first time together.

Lathering his neck with butterfly kisses, Harry murmured lowly, "It's been too long."  
Tom nodded quickly, tilting his neck to allow Harry more room. Since their first time  
together, they had forgone the rush into intimacy instead working on their  
relationship. Helping Tom, and in effect Harry, learn that there was someone who  
loved him and would keep on loving him regardless of who he had been and what he  
had done.

That he was not a 'freak' or a 'monster', he was just a boy who needed affection. 

Making quick work of their clothes, the two lovers embraced, Harry running his  
fingers through Tom's long dark strands.

"Harry..." Tom whispered, as they broke apart once more. Harry smiled, caressing  
his flushed cheeks, quickly capturing Tom's lips once more.

"Mhm...Harry..." Tom moaned as Harry slid down his body, fingers and tongue  
teasing and pinching. His ministrations drawing soft moans and whimpers from Tom,  
as he melted under his touch.

Harry paused once he reached the slight bump on Tom's once toned torso. Caressing  
the baby bump lightly, Harry laid soft kisses upon it. 

Tom shivered at the touch, a  
small smile plastered on his face as well.  
"In five months, I'm gonna be a father. You don't know how much that means to  
me," Harry stated, still caressing his abdomen, "And being with you, Tom, means just  
as much to me... I don't know what I would do without you," Harry finished, placing  
one final kiss on the small bump, Harry moved lower.

Tom felt like crying, hormones be damned, knowing that Harry cared for him and  
their unborn child moved something in him. Shifting to ease the discomfort of the  
slick finger sliding in, Tom sighed as Harry silenced his protests with a kiss. Rubbing  
circles upon his lower back, Harry added another finger, stretching the small opening  
before adding the third.

Tom gasped, breaking their kiss as that familiar pain arose once more. Harry frowned  
at the pained expression upon his lovers face.

"It's alright, I'm fine," Tom expressed as he felt Harry start to pull away.

Harry smiled tentatively, resuming his probing as he stroked Tom's erect and leaking  
member. Nodding after a few strokes, Harry savored the way those ruby eyes  
widened as he entered the still slightly tight passage.  
Tom moaned, unable to hold back as he felt Harry enter him for the first time in  
months.

"Ah-ah...nngh," Harry groaned as he slowly pushed in, pausing every so often to  
assure himself that he was not hurting Tom, 'He's so tight'. When he was fully  
settled, he waited for Tom's consent before he began to thrust.

After a few tentative movements he finally found what he'd been looking for, eliciting  
a surprised moan from his pregnant lover.

"H-Harry there!" Tom gasped, raising his hips and wrapping his legs around Harry's  
waist to urge him on.

Harry growled in agreement, as he began to move faster, hitting that special spot  
that had Tom calling his name in ecstasy.

"Mhm, m-more, H-harry!" Tom cried. He was close and he could tell Harry was too.

Harry caught his lips once more, as he reached in between them to grasp Tom's  
neglected member. A few tugs had Tom releasing all over his stomach with a choked  
cry.

"Tom!" Harry gasped as he came moments later, deep inside his lover.

Harry sighed, pulling out slowly, before coming to rest beside Tom. Snuggling into  
Harry's side, Tom shivered as a quick cleansing spell coasted over his skin, light  
kisses teased his neck. Drawing the sheets to cover their bodies, Tom relaxed in  
Harry's welcoming arms, his thoughts though plagued him; prompting him to gain  
confirmation.

"Harry, I-I know that you have already forgiven my actions that night..." Tom  
started, comforted by his lovers gentle caress on his lower back. "But are you  
entirely sure that you would want...Someone like me?" Tom whispered the last part,  
unable to fully articulate his concerns.

The caress paused, and Tom trembled as he waited for Harry's outburst. "Tom, love,  
look at me..." At this request, Tom peered up at darkened jade eyes that held him  
captive.

"I love you, only you, despite what has happened in the past, I love you for who you  
are," Harry trailed off, as he leaned in, wide ruby orbs shining in the dimness of the  
room, "You're more than everything I need," he stated lightly, smiling as Tom met his  
lips eagerly.

A light fluttering movement caused Tom to frown, pulling away from Harry. Resting a  
hand on his stomach, he felt the tickling sensation once again as well as a small spike  
in his baby's magic.

"H-Harry..."

Resting his hand over Tom's, he felt for himself the familiar growing magical energy  
spike once more as Tom laughed warily.

"This feels odd, as if I am being tickled from the inside, if that makes sense," Tom  
murmured, leaning into his boyfriend as Harry placed a kiss upon his brow.

"Baby's saying hello," Harry stated, smiling widely, embracing Tom tighter.

"Probably wants to say Happy Birthday too," Tom answered, feeling the light flutters  
of his child's touch. Harry smiled, nodding in agreement.

Moments later, Tom looked up at the ceiling of the room, comforted by the  
fluctuations of the magic growing within him. Reminiscing upon the events of the  
night, he realized that he had yet to let Harry know of his feelings.

Turning to his lover, he wasn't surprised to find the Gryffindor asleep, his steady  
breathing tickling his neck. Sighing quietly, he took a deep breath and he whispered  
his feelings to his slumbering lover.

"I-I...love you, Harry."

~*~*~ 

Tenshibabe: Thank you everyone for sticking with me even though its been forever  
since I last updated sorry, sorry and sorry!  
I wanna thank all who have reviewed for being the ones who've pushed  
me to finish this chapter :D

Read and Review! Thank you :)


	5. His Vow

Tenshibabe: It’s been forever I am so sorry for the delay in posting this chapter! That being said, I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of His Heir, and see the notes at the end, we have a name for our Heir :) 

This chapter is not beta’d, that being said if there are any error or typos please let me know, they were not done purposefully, I just really wanted to get this chapter out you all.

Summary: Riddle knows what he wants; he just needs a certain someone to get it…

Pairing(s): HPTMR, RWDM, SSLM, RLSB, VKHG, NLGW

Warnings: This is AU like major Authoresses Universe!! Also this has slash, slash, slash, uh and MPreg too~ If u no like y u no leave??? The troll wants to know heh-eheh enjoy responsibly

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, it is the brainchild of one J.K. Rowling and subsequently everything belongs to her ;) 

A/N:

“Talking”

‘Thinking’

His Heir  
Chapter 5: His Vow  
__________________________________________________

“I do cherish you, for the rest of my life,  
You don’t have to think twice  
I will love you still, from the depths of my soul  
It’s beyond my control  
I’ve waited so long to say this to you,  
If you’re asking, do I love you this much?  
Baby….I do”  
98 Degrees- Cherish you  
__________________________________________________  
October 5~26 weeks

Tom sighed as he slid further down on the extremely comfy couch that Harry recently purchased. He was told to relax whilst Harry, Lucius and Molly organized the furniture in the new house. Tom scoffed at that notion, ‘It is more like Harry refereeing between the two as they bicker about practicality and style.’ The stray thought sending a smile upon the ex-dark lords lips, as he rested a hand upon his rapidly growing mid-section. However, the constant offbeat banging of the toy drum not more than a foot away was not helping in the relaxing bit of his afternoon. 

‘Harry owes me much more than a foot massage for doing this…’Tom thought derisively, as the offbeat knocking was soon accompanied by the grating sound of a toy rattle. To most, Tom was sure that, the sounds of children attempting to play instruments would be darling; but at the moment the noise was doing nothing to help his growing migraine. 

Gritting his teeth, he turned his irritated crimson glare upon the two noise makers, although it was a battle he knew he would lose. Bright baby blues glittered in amusement, as if understanding that she had an audience the seven month old giggled happily. Tom sighed, glare softening as Carina beat away on her drum glad for the attentions of her godfather watching her play. A dark haired, brown eyed toddler paused in his rattle shaking when Tom’s gaze fell upon him. Soft brown orbs narrowed, as an adorable pout set upon his rose colored lips, a determined fire that he most certainly received from both his parents lighting his eyes.

Tom watched as the twenty month old toddler made his way over to the couch, regarding Tom for but a moment before placing both of his small hands upon his stomach. Tom gasped as he felt the toddler locate his baby’s magic, in effect causing the growing child to respond-enthusiastically. Tom winced as an eager kick hit his bladder in an attempt to play with the grinning boy. 

“Bay-bee!” The dark haired child cried happily, looking to Tom for affirmation.

“Yes Lewis, he is sending you greetings as well.” Tom replied, as his child responded a few more times to Lewis’s utter delight. 

After Lewis returned to once again join Carina in their noise making, Tom rubbed circles on his stomach attempting to calm his now awake child. Tom never knew of a child being so in tune with their magic at such a young age, after all he himself was not as magically aware until he was at least four, even if he did not fully understand what he could do. He only hoped his child would be as in tune with their magic as Lewis Longbottom was. 

Watching the children play, Tom was slowly becoming accustomed to the sounds of laughter, familiar presence of his extended family, and the comforting weight of Harry’s magic surrounding him. Most of the family was present for their move in/housewarming party, something which Tom found, surprisingly, that he did not mind. He could faintly hear Draco, Fleur and Ginny conversing and preparing lunch in the kitchen on the opposite end of the rather large open concept dining room, kitchen, and living room set up. 

Whilst the property had been in the Potter family for years, the house was generally new and recently renovated. Not to mention relatively close to Draco and Ron’s place, laughably close actually if it weren’t for the two fields separating them one could say that they were neighbors. It had been pure luck that Draco noticed the property while looking through the documents, however sometimes Tom wondered about that claim-it was just too convenient to be true. 

Regardless, Tom was grateful he was beginning to think that they were going to have to move in with Sev and Lucius, not that the couple would mind, but he and Harry both felt otherwise. Shifting to a more comfortable position, Tom was snapped out of his musing as the noise level in the room suddenly increased. 

“Uncle Tom!” Was the only warning he received, before Lydia Lupin proceeded to hug the breath out of his body. 

“H-Hello…”Tom wheezed as the small child released him from her death grip. 

Grin lighting her golden eyes, Lydia exclaimed, “I am here to help you Uncle Tom!” Then as if looking at him for the first time since she came she declared, “Wow, you’ve gotten bigger! Like a balloon…or a whale or-or a house!” Lydia declared loudly much to Tom’s chagrin.

“T-Thank you for that Lydia,” Tom stated dryly, his tone unable to deter the insanely happy child as she proceeded to rub his stomach as if there was nothing inherently wrong with the action. His attention was drawn away from Lydia to the child who insisted on petting his hair. 

Catching sight of blond curls, Tom smiled greeting the twins and receiving short nods in return. Tom was not surprised to see Orion pass him a novel, silently requesting for the Slytherin heir to read to him. Cordelia continued to play with his hair, something he found out she loved to do, whilst Lydia joined Lewis and Carina in noise making.  
This was the scene that Harry, Bill and Sirius walked in on, surprise on the latter two faces at the sight of the once dark lord surrounded by children-and none were crying. 

Harry watched with a pleased look upon his face, “Told you he’s a wonder with the kids, they’ve never been this settled at any other get together,” he proudly stated, gaining the attention of said parent-to-be. 

“W-wow is he alright with this Harry?” Bill questioned, still awed at the scene before him. 

“Should I not be?” Tom questioned, pausing in his storytelling, Bill gaining the attention of not only Tom, but both twin’s and their intense blue gaze. Tom grinned, he had a distinct feeling that these two were going to be Slytherin’s in the near future. 

“Nah, you’re perfect,” Harry responded, moving into the room and giving his lover a chaste kiss. Turning to the twins he let Cora pet his hair and Orion blushed as Harry kissed his head. 

“Hey you little monsters, it’s lunch time!” Harry exclaimed; laughing with Lydia and Lewis, he lifted Carina to his side, leading the way out to the yard. 

Sirius smirked, looking towards the remaining wizards, “Well it’s true, thanks for watching them Tom…do you need a hand getting up?” Tom frowned unsure if Sirius was being genuine or poking fun at him. 

“Weeell, it’s just that you’ve gotten so big recently like an eleph-!” Sirius faltered at the ominous look he was treated to. 

“I can assure you, family or not, that I will not hesitate to hex you,” Tom stated darkly, as he gracefully managed to get up from the couch. Raising a brow at both men haughtily, he left the room with the two children in tow. 

“And my world has realigned, for a moment there I thought I was in another dimension or something,” Bill claimed, as Sirius nodded absently. 

‘Note to self: no jokes about Tom’s weight gain,’ Sirius nodded once more to himself, as he and Bill joined the rest of the family in the yard.  
__________________________________________________  
Nearly a week later Harry found himself in an upscale jewelry shop, in the company of three of his God father's; unfortunately Remus had to work. 

“I want to get him something simple, yet elegant…price is not an issue,” Harry stated as he flipped through the catalogs that were provided by the eager witch behind the counter. 

“How about this one Harry?” Lucius exclaimed, holding up the picture of a silver, jewel encrusted band that seemed a bit too feminine for Tom. ‘Actually it’s more Lucius’s or Draco’s style, now that I think about it.’ Harry surmised, a smile playing upon his lips at the thought. 

“Ah, not exactly what I had in mind, Luc…Hey Sev that one looks good,” Harry moved to look over the catalog that Severus was browsing through. “This looks quite nice, and quite popular as well, I’m sure Tom would love this one,” Harry exclaimed, elated that he found the ring he was sure Tom would love. 

“I am sure that Tom would appreciate anything you desire to put on his finger, he’s infatuated with you Harry.” Severus stated calmly, secretly quite pleased with himself that his choice was chosen, much to Lucius’s annoyance. 

“Oh that’s a good one, platinum band with an engraved wreath pattern…it is a fairly popular choice, I-I shall check if we have any in stock, give me a moment.” The attendant supplied, heading towards the register to check if they had the ring in store. 

Harry sighed, it would be just his luck that the one ring that he found perfect, would not even be available. Lucius rested a comforting hand on his godson’s shoulder, “I am sure you will find the one you are looking for Harry, just be patient.”

Harry nodded, blinking when he noticed that Sirius was not with them. Looking around he found that animagus looking at the display case in the very front of the store. “Hey Siri, what are you looking at?” Harry questioned, coming up beside that dark haired wizard. 

“Hmm, oh! Sorry Harry I was distracted by these collars here, Remus has always joked about getting us a matching set, was just checking them out…did you find anything you’d like?” Sirius asked, watching his godson carefully as the younger wizard turned his attention to the rings section of the display case. 

“Well there was one, but it may be out of stock…actually make that official, it is out of stock,” Harry stated disappointment marring his voice, as he noticed the sales attendant from before explaining the bad news to Luc and Sev. 

“Ahh…well do you see anything here that you may like, these ones just came in today, so they aren’t in the catalogs as yet.” Sirius pointed out, gesturing towards to rings that Harry was just looking at. 

Taking a moment to actually look at the rings in the display case, Harry’s eye was caught by one of the silver bands on the top shelf. “E-Excuse me, can I see this ring please!” Harry called, an excited light shone in his emerald eyes as he was sure he found the ring that was just perfect for his Tom. 

“Oh this one is beautiful Harry, definitely a keeper.” Lucius purred, eyes glowing with as much excitement as Harry and Sirius. Severus nodded in agreement, it really was a good choice, he was sure Tom would approve. 

“Good news Mr. Potter, I have this one in stock, and you get a choice of which gem to fit it with, what do you think?” The attendant stated with a smile, glad to be a part of this occasion. 

Harry grinned, knowing that this was the one, “I’ll take it!”  
__________________________________________________  
Two weeks later

Tom glanced warily at the tiny jumper, it was clearly hand crafted, and the attention to detail was meticulous. Honestly, it was very well made, if not for the golden number 1 embroidered in the middle of the Gryffindor red jumper. 

Tom barely held back a flinch as the Weasley Matriarch beamed at him expectantly, “Well what do you think dear? We don’t know what name you’ve chosen for the babe as yet, so for now a proud #1 should suffice, I’m glad you love it dear” Molly stated proudly, admiring her work taking the stunned Slytherin’s silence for agreement. 

Harry smiled at his lover’s expression, knowing that the adorable jumper was going to the back of the wardrobe as soon as possible.

“Thank you Molly, lovely as usual” Harry expressed in lieu of Tom, as the said brunet quickly passed the item onto Harry, as if it offended him. 

“Ooh this is fun, open ours next Tom” Ginny grinned as she passed the pregnant male a brightly wrapped gift box, the wrapping had twinkling stars on it that blinked occasionally. 

Tom blinked, admiring the wrapping for a moment before meticulously tearing open the gift. Harry watched Tom as, he open gift, after gift, he was amassing a small mountain by his seat, and there was still a bunch more items left to open. 

They had been surprised to learn that the afternoon tea that Molly had invited them over for, had turned out to actually be a long awaited baby shower that had been planned for months. 

The guest list was huge, and Harry was sure that Tom would be apprehensive to be in the presence of so many people. 

As it turned out the majority of the guests were family, most of which Tom had already been acquainted with, and many of Harry’s co-workers, who were on friendly terms with the once Gryffindor, and their families. Even Minister Shacklebolt made a brief appearance, sending his congratulations to the couple before returning to the ministry. 

There was also a lot of children, of all ages, and there was family of course. What with Siri and Remus’s trio and Ginny’s son Lewis and Fleur’s toddler Victoire, and Draco’s daughter Carina. There were also the children of the guests, one had to watch where they stepped. 

Tom, however was having a great time despite his earlier reservations he was glad that he decided to stay. Being able to interact with the little ones was the best part of being accepted into the extended family that came packaged with this lover. 

‘Getting gifts was a bonus as well’ Tom thought with a grin. He was so caught up in the whole gift receiving aspect of the afternoon, the he failed to notice when Harry slipped from the room. It was just the same, as Ginny, Fleur and Sirius kept him occupied with a steady flow of presents from well-wishers. 

Harry fidgeted nervously, watching Tom as he was conveniently distracted by his Godfather, enough for him to slip away for a few moments. Fingering the small velvet box in his pocket, Harry was startled by the presence of Lucius and Severus coming up behind him. 

“He seems to be having fun” Luc observed, smiling as he watched his friend pout at a comment made by the dog animagus. 

Harry hummed in agreement, momentarily distracted from his previous nervousness. That was until Severus decided to comment on it. 

“Were you planning on asking him tonight?” the casual question reminded Harry of his original plans and he shakily nodded. 

Severus smirked, patting Harry on the back. “I am sure he will be…overjoyed” he stated in his usual tone, but Harry picked up the sincerity in his voice and nodded once again, this time more confidently. 

“Go for it Harry, we’re all rooting for you” Ron stated, catching most of the conversation that was occurring between the three men. 

“Thanks Ron” Harry stated, nodding at his best mate, a bit disappointed that Hermione couldn’t be here as she had to make an urgent trip back to Russia, something about research escaping. However, she had also wished Harry the best in his proposal. 

Taking a deep breath, and summoning his Gryffindor courage he approach his lover, as he looked up from his last opened gift. Sirius grinned, moving to find Remus, giving Harry as much space as possible in the overcrowded living room. 

“Harry? What is going on, you look nervous is everything alright?” Tom questioned, concern played across his features as he noticed the uncharacteristically nervous behaviors that his Harry was displaying. 

“Tom, everything is fine, perfect really. I couldn’t ask for more…You know that I love you, and I’ve been wanting to ask you this for a long time now,” Harry paused, looking into his Tom’s bright crimson eyes, watching as they widened in surprise as he took a knee in front of him. 

“Thomas Marvolo Riddle, would you do me the honor of being my husband?” Harry asked, presenting the awed Slytherin with the engagement ring he picked out weeks prior, the inlaid ruby shone in the light of the room, accented by the accompanied diamonds which sat in the center, intricate designs circled the outside of the white gold ring. 

Tom couldn’t breathe, he was not prepared for something like this, and never in his lifetime did he ever expect that Harry would want to be bonded to him. He shuddered, bottom lip quivering as he took in the look of pure, unrelenting affection that Harry gazed at him with. 

His eyes watered, ‘I-I don’t…I- he wants to be bonded with me?’ Tom took a steadying breath, Harry was still waiting on his response. 

Looking at Harry, he knew that he would spend the rest of his life making sure the other man knew of his devotion to him, he hoped he could be everything that Harry expected and more. 

Smiling through his tears, Tom nodded “Y-yes Harry, of course I’ll marry you”

Cheers ran through the room, as Harry quickly slipped the ring on his now fiancée’s finger, pulling the pregnant brunet into a tight embrace. A camera flash went off, and Harry grinned knowing that Sev finally chose to put his own camera to good use. 

“I love you so much Tom, you know this right?” Harry asked as he caressed his lover’s damp face, brushing away the escaped tears. 

Tom could only nod, content to stay in Harry’s embrace for eternity. He gasped suddenly, feeling the movement of their unborn child and the reality of the situation caught up with him. Tom was going to be a parent, and the father was Harry Potter, the man who he had grown to love and couldn’t imagine life without.  
__________________________________________________

Tenshibabe: I was going to leave this chapter on a cliffy, but then I realized that I update very slowly and the suspense would probably give people heart attacks or something -_-


End file.
